


The Lady's Quickening

by yeratimelord_katniss



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Chameleon Circuit, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, How Do I Tag, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sass, TimeLady!Martha, au i guess, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeratimelord_katniss/pseuds/yeratimelord_katniss
Summary: What Martha felt for the Doctor was not an ordinary, physical attraction. It was something deep in her soul, or mind, that seemed to pull her towards him and his magnificent spaceship. Now she just has to find out what it is.





	

 

**Chapter One: Smith & Jones**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who. As far as I know, BBC does. Just in case you were wondering.**

* * *

 

Martha Jones had always wanted to be a doctor. It was something she had known since she could remember, and the wish only solidified as she grew older. She'd always been smart, and she'd had a goal in mind. As such, school had never been too much of a challenge to her.

Tish and Leo loved to tease her about being a nerd, but they would never complain when she'd patch up their cuts and bruises trough their younger years (before mum could see) - especially Trish, who was very squeamish.

Sometimes she'd dream about being the best doctor on the whole wide planet, though those were often strange (as dreams tend to be), and she'd wake up with a bittersweet feeling of happiness, longing and – oddly - sorrow.

* * *

The hospital she's working at as a student doctor was nice, though Mister Stoker is something of an arse. Her team's okay, if a bit of an unknown - they'd had three exchanges with the St. Jacob's in a week, and as such were a constant mixture of strangers. She's much more active while they're doing rounds, usually, but the chaos that was her family is extremely distracting, and all of her reactions are a bit off. That is why, when she's called on to diagnose the patient – John Smith – she is feeling a bit ditzy, and that is not a feeling Martha Jones is very familiar with.

She notices he's very attractive and quickly attributes the strong pull she felt towards him to that. She listens to his heart and doesn't even notice moving the stethoscope to the right side of his chest, as the action (and the second heartbeat that rang loud and clear) feels very natural. Or, it does for a moment or so, before she realises – and when she looks at him in disbelief he just winks at her as if he isn't a walking (lying) medical miracle.

She is so blindsided by it she mixes up the symptoms and the diagnosis and as such she tries her best to stay silent for the rest of the rounds. She doesn't notice when her hand comes up to rub the right side of her chest, or that she's almost startled when she doesn't feel a second heart beat there.

* * *

They're standing there on the balcony in the dark, even though it had been sunlit not ten minutes before. The Earth hangs in the black space before them, only a half of it visible, and she thinks it's the most beautiful sight she has ever seen.

She thinks about her family as she enjoys the feeling of Earthlight on her face, and her cousin Adeola, and she's sad. Something about this moment makes her feel vulnerable, and as she sees the hurt in John Smith's eyes she thinks he might feel the same.

Still, there's a feeling of belonging as she stares into the vastness of space, and the beauty of the stars. A part of her almost feels more at home here among the stars than she did back on Earth.

* * *

The man's insane, that's undeniable (granted, this whole thing is insane), and yet she still follows him around the hospital. He seems to know what he's doing, and she has to find the way to save the hospital.

(She's not sure why she feels responsible for the lives of all those people, but she does, and it's not a new feeling. Her 'saving people thing' was a bit part of the reason she wanted to become a doctor in the first place.)

He tells her he's an alien and she doesn't believe him. He seems rather human to her.

* * *

He is an alien. The Judoon's scanner confirmed it. Martha's confused; if he's an alien, shouldn't he feel more, well, alien? She pushes all her wanderings to the back of her mind – she needs to focus on finding Mrs. Finnegan before they all die of oxygen deprivation.

* * *

They find Mr Stoker on the floor, completely drained of blood. The Doctor is rambling something about Roland Biggs and Rio de Jainero, but she pays him no mind – her focus is on her dead teacher.

The Doctor seems ready to run out of the office like what (who) they found was nothing more than helpful evidence, but she stops him. They don't have time to give their respects properly so she settles for the least and closes Mr Stoker's eyes. She is ready to move on and the Doctor looks ashamed to not have thought of it himself. She thinks he's a good man.

* * *

_She's dreaming again. The grass is red beneath her bare feet and it tickles as she's running towards the silver trees. She trips and falls, but rather than getting up she stays lounging in the field, watching the beautiful orange sky. She's happy._

_Someone is screaming, and it's an ugly, metallic, sound, that sends chills up her spine and make her teeth grit. The orange skies start bleeding, the red is overtaking it, spilling down in litres – she's drowning. The metallic thang permeates her air and it makes her retch, scream in horror. The screaming shouts of 'EXTERIMINATE!' mock her as she tries to run – but someone is holding her back, laughing, pushing her down-down-down, down the rivers of blood._

She jerks awake to find herself on a stretcher, and the dream is quickly forgotten as she remembers the events of the day. She wonders if it was just a dream, but then she sees the Doctor, just standing there, and realises it wasn't. She blinks and he's gone, and something in the depths of her mind lets out a mournful cry.

* * *

She feels strange, but she guesses that is something that could be considered normal for someone who'd just been to the moon. She watches as her family splits and everyone goes in different directions, and wishes for that strange sense of calm she'd felt gazing at the Earth. Then she notices him standing there, just across the street and feels that strange pull again. She almost thinks she's imagined him – she'd felt pretty certain she wouldn't see him again, but he stays solid and motions for her to follow him.

He's leaning against a police box and while she's mostly confused (and intrigued), she can't help but feel a pull, almost stronger than what she felt with the Doctor, the blue box. I feels so... familiar. He invites her in space and of course she can't go – she's so close to finally being a doctor, and that was more important than swanning off with an alien bloke in a blue box, no matter how right it felt to be around him (them).

He tells her he can travel trough time, and her mind rebels against it almost violently. He runs into the box with vigour, and he's gone and back and he really can time-travel and, oh, her head was pounding. She pays it no mind though, when she leans on the blue time machine, and feels lighter than she had in a long time. She reacts as she should (shocked, sceptical) when she sees it's bigger on the inside, but, like many things around this alien, it feels right.

So she takes the offer – to run away, to leave her responsibilities and constant mediating between her family and the ordinary life that felt just a touch _too_ ordinary, just a touch off. And as the machine takes off, in the midst of excitement, fear and exhilaration, she feels that much more real.

* * *

**A/N: so that's the first chapter. The next should be in about a week or two. Hope you enjoyed it. Please REWIEW.**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:I DON'T EVEN SHIP MARTHA/DOC WHAT HAPPENED?
> 
> Okay so this is a story that came to from me thinking Martha had, in Gridlock, described Gallifrey a bit to well for someone who's never been there, so... TADAAA. I'm really making this up as I go along, and I don't know how long it's gonna be. Also, english is not my first language so if you find some mistakes (you probably will) pls tell me. And REWIEW. Constructive criticisam would be very appreciated. Yepp... and this style of writing is pretty new to me and I don't know if I'll stick to it, I might change it up in later chapters. Enjoy:


End file.
